galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic of Kael
Authored by Lorin Faeris, founder of the Cult of Kael Part 1, The Risen King Four thousand forty years passed since Men walked their own lands and tilled their own soil. Their labors made fine crafts for the Masters of giants. The Titans stood tall and taller yet they stood when towering over Men. It is at the close of this time that the story of Peshil begins. Labott saw the plight of Man and took pity. He opened and let his River flow into the earth, and stone and dirt grew fertile and it was filled with the rains of Heaven and grew into a mighty mountain. And atop the mountain the earth sundered and spit fire and ash. All fled from it's terrible roar save for a single seamstress. She entered the fire knowing she would be consumed, but she found a baby, born of the first of Heaven and he protected her through the flame so that she might raise the child. And the mountain roared in the voice of the gods, "BEHOLD, I GIVETH THEE LIBERTY! THE GLORY OF PESHIL SHALL REIGN A THOUSAND LIFE TIMES!" He lived with humanity and was raised high in their eyes, the light of gods surround him. He lived humbly, just as any other slave lived. His might was even known by the Titans and they wished him close. He was made a servant within the great halls of the Titan king Akros of Ro'Maka. King Akros began favoring Peshil for his services given to the great king. Because of this, Peshil was allowed company of the titans in the halls where they spoke of many things. Stories of war, fortune, and myth spilled out of Titan mouth and into Peshil's ear. He soon learned of a mighty sword, Palakar, Sword of the Risen. This sword was said to be forged by the god Labott and was wielded by king Agaman, last king of Ellamar. The Titan's laughed at the absurdity of human kings and the possibility of divine favor upon them. Peshil payed close attention to these stories and especially loved the story of the old human king. For the first time he aspired to be more than a slave. Peshil knew he had to find this sword, so went alone into the Garden of Olym, he spoke to the heavens. "Oh Labott, he who brings fairness and equality among the deserving, your chosen have suffered long and I beg you to bring them to their rightful place where they may live in harmony and we shall prostrate ourselves unto you." From a great tree in the center of the garden Labott spoke, "I ANSWER YOU. GO TO ABASHT AND FIND THERE PALAKAR, MY BLADE OF KINGS, AND WITH IT SLAY THE LORD OF THE MONSTERS THAT ESLAVE YOU. FROM THEN, SAIL WEST TO THE LAND OF GRACIOUS WINDS AND THERE YOUR PEOPLE WILL THRIVE. AS LONG AS MY SWORD IS HELD BY YOUR HEIRS, THE WHOLE OF THE LAND WILL BE YOURS." He gathered supplies and sneaked away in the dark of night. For ten days he did walk and upon dusk of the tenth day he came to the gates of Abasht. The mighty gates held by two opposing figures of Titan lords of stone who watched the entry, carved out of the cliff face walling the city. Peshil looked in awe of the great workmanship he had never seen before. He entered and walked the city streets. Within the walls was rubble and the feeling of emptiness. Nothing seemed to have been here for thousands of years. Not even fungus would grow nor critter scurried. He found the temple in the center and entered. As if it was waiting for him, a sword sat on a mantle above a plaque that spoke of mankind's gods given role as masters of the world. As Peshil neared the sword, the dead rose around him. Blocking his way to the sword stood the ghostly image of Agaman. "Only one with the soul of mankind within can take upon himself the sword of humanity." Peshil jumped back in a guarded posture and let the walking dead come at him, sword and bone. He fought them all, the twenty-two guardians of the sword, and defeated every one. Without fear he walked through the apparition of Agaman dissipated and there before him was an image of divinity, the avatar of Labott. Peshil prostrated himself before the Lord of Humanity and Labott spoke and the ground rumbled beneath Peshil. Labott grasped the sword behind him and cut his right hand, sundering it from his arm and placed it into the hands of Peshil saying, "GO NOW AND FREE MY PEOPLE, SON OF HEAVEN." And he took Labott's hand and it was as the sword Palakar. He trekked back to the home of the titans, sword in hand. With a single swing the doors to the Chamber of the King flew open. With outstretched hand he pointed the sword at Akros and challenged him to single combat for the fate humanity. The chamber filled with laughter from all within. Five guards confronted the small creature and with quick strokes five titans laid on the floor before Peshil. The chamber was silent. Akros stood and accepted his challenge, but it would be in the Valley of Grey outside the city. "This," said Akros, "will be where mankind dies, for if you fail all of your kind dies with you." The two stood circled by titan council, awaiting the small human's death, which would mean death for all humans. With a gong, the two clashed swords in a combat unlike any had seen nor would see again. The battle raged and went on unending for three days until finally Peshil found and opening as the great titan king grew tired. Peshil cut off the sword hand of Akros, and when the king reared back in pain, Peshil took the opportunity to slice off his head. As the head of the king rolled on the ground the titan council stood in silence. Peshil left the battleground and returned to his people. When he arived they shouted and named him Palak Kaelith, the Risen King. He gathered his people and voyaged out of the lands of titans to a land he promised would be filled with opportunity and freedom for all mankind. Part II, Egression of the Mantle Palak Kaelith lead humanity out of Ro'Maka, south and west into lands unknown. The new lord declared himself king of all humanity, and none were before him. The people followed him and revered him as their savior. For ten and three years they followed their new king, determined to find a new home, but they only found harsh land and harsher weather. On the 1st day of Labotia, Palak Kaelith climbed to the tallest peak he could see. A storm ravaged his people and he feared for their survival. They were low on on food and there was little to shelter them from the rain and wind. When he got to the top he drove the Palakar into the ground and kneeled before it. Arms to the sky, he shouted, "Lord of Man, I speak to you, a humble servant of your greatness. Please Lord, my people need you and we love you." Labott spoke back. He said, "IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY DO THEY WORSHIP YOU, KING OF SLAVES?" "I do not wish it to be so, but they see that I have freed them and after so long they forget that it was you, Lord. I am your servant and through me they worship you." "GIVE ME YOUR RIGHT HAND, SLAVE KING, AND I SHALL GRANT YOU THE PATH TO GLORY." Palak Kaelith removed Palakar from the earth and held it in his left hand. Without hesitation he struck his hand off and presented it to the sky. The hand dissolved into the heavens and taken by Labott. When the hand was gone the rain stopped and the sky opened. The fog cleared and Palak Kaelith could see a valley below him filled with trees that ran half a dozen miles to the ocean. "GO INTO THE OCEAN AND FIND YOUR GLORY WHERE YOU LAND." With the Palakar in his left hand he walked down the mountain into the forest, his people behind him. They watched their savior as he walked deep into the ocean and was gone from sight. Man stood and waited for three hours their king was gone and swallowed by the sea, and still they waited. The Lord of Man emerged from the ocean of the west with Palakar in his right hand and above the light of the sun the mantle of the divine about him. And with this, the covenant of Divine and Man was complete, for each gifted to the other. Palak Kaelith stood atop a pulpit before his people and spoke, "These trees will build our ships and my people will know glory in the west." And they did build a mighty navy to carry Mankind to the west where they would find home and glory. Three years would pass before the ships were complete. Many lives were lost to the docks, disease, and starvation but the faithful continued onward know that soon they would have a fertile land they could call home. And so they set out to the west and traveled the seas in search for a new life. Part III, The Others Time had little meaning on the trek west. Nights and days rolled together as all that could be seen was blue. The navigators lost the days but estimate 2 years at sea. Hope never died as Kaelith guided his ships and his people to the Promised Land. Shore was spotted and joy like never seen before washed over the Navy of Man. When they landed, Kaelith was the first to touch divine foot to divine sand. He looked to the sea and his people and looked to the land and its forest and he named this place Zegima, the great hope. And the people exited the ships and used them to build mighty houses and tool to remove the trees for farming. For 3 months Man build and lived in this new land of hope. Some were sent into the wood to hunt and search for signs of other life. Each time they found nothing and they believed themselves to be alone. This was true for three months until the demons came. Swift as a river and as silent as an owl, the demons descended upon Zegima like a plague. They attacked at night, for their vision was superior then, and they burned and slaughtered. Kaelith gathered twenty-two men and armed them with the finest blades crafted by the smiths of the titans. With Palakar in hand, Kaelith moved against the invaders and returned blood with blood. Palakar shined brightly and the light of the divine drove the demons away. One of the demons was captured, a female, and with the aid of the gods, Kaelith was able to speak with this creature. Eld, they called themselves, and they were thin and gaunt. Their edges were sharp in face and of ear. They were of light skin and hair and had eyes like the sky. Surely, these creatures were made from beauty but also from the depths of hell. They attacked at night and slaughtered hundreds of unarmed men and women. The prisoner was kept by Kaelith at all times and he removed her edges and made her like Man. She was named Einara. Kaelith took the twenty-two warriors and knighted them, calling them the Palakar Guard. They were to be his personal guard and they were always with him. They wore the finest of metals and carried the sharpest of blades. With Kaelith, they would remove the scourge of the Eld from this new land of winds. Kaelith formed an army of Man to do battle with the demon Eld. Together, they would defeat all who opposed them and Mankind would rule the whole of the land. This was His vision. Part IV, The Bloody-Handed The armies of Man moved west from Zegima, expanding their influence and resources. The Eld made their home in the trees so Labott's chosen cut them down and use the wood to build cities where ever they went. Every attempt fleeting and every move they made was backward. Kaelith lead the armies from the front, the General-King was a shining example of the greatest of humanity, and the people looked upon him and spake, "Behold, he who shines bright as the sun, the Lord of all Humanity, the General Kael, watch as his might crush the demons low." And so it did, General Kael struck down Eld after Eld and took many as prisoners. These Eld looked upon the glory of Kaelith and they saw his Light and spake, "We see, Lord of Light, the shining becon of hope within these chosen lands. He who strikes our kin, He who lays low the lands before him, He shall be the new Lord of the land. He shall be the destroyer of our enemies." And they followed him into battle, even against their own, for they saw in him a greatness they had never seen before. Thus was born the Native Guard, and they acted as scouts and spies within the ranks of the Eld and Kaelith loved them and cared for them and brought upon them mercy everlasting. Their ears were rounded as a sign of loyalty and Einara was their captain, loyal only to her Lord. But the Eld saw these and named them traitors, as they were to the demons. They did not see the light, but instead only the dark of night. They were blind to his Glory. The demons gathered together, and through their profane arcane rituals, they beseached their demon-god, whos name was a mockery of the Risen King, to grant them a champion who would face General Kael and stand his height. Their dark god granted them their prayers and the Eld Lord of Slaughter was born, Agar Sana Aut, the taker of blood, and it came for the Lord of Man. He stood tall and mighty, like the oaks he was born from. His blade was crafted from pure adamantine. His armor was the finest mithral, and covered him head to toe, hiding the bloodthristy eyes of the demon's champion. He was swift, like the Eld, but strong, as if he were a giant. He came down upon the armies of Man as they laid siege to the Eld city of Raenaril. As the wall collapsed, the Bloodtaker lept through the rubble, felling soldier after soldier, screaming praises to his dark master. General Kael rushed to the aid of his people and clashed swords with the great monster. For thirteen hours they fought, neither yielding to the other, but the Eld army had crumbled and Kael's armies surrounded the final demon. Kael shouted at it to surrender, but instead of being taken alive, it turned and hurled itself through the line and fell back into the woods beyond. Part V, The Half-Hearted General Kael's influence had grown in ways none of the new land imagined possible. With the Taker of Blood's retreat, the armies of Man pressed ever forward. It became apparent that other races lived within the woods and mountains that had not previously been known of. The native captain gave insight into these others and she was well loved by all for such stories. The Native Guard did their duty, just as Man did, and the captains duty was to Kael's, and it was hers to give freely. And it was within these nights that she was lifted and brought forth the nine pillars of Kael, the Slave Sons, and they were the children of the King of Slaves. They were Amakat, Mokian, Farimar, Florim, Resh, Loku, Simin, Ladikash, and Dulan. They had minds and hearts of two nations and it was this reason that they were called the Half-Hearted, for their love was split between kingdoms, but it was with His love that they were given shelter and schooling and they were taught the ways of Man. But with their mother's training, they were taught the ways of the demons, so that they could know all things and be weary. Kael went to the seamstress and asked her council, as he had many times before this. He feared for his children, for half of their blood ran with that of the demons. "Be ever watchful, my child," the seamstress said, "If not shown light, the Slave Sons will be undone." Many cycles passed and the whole of the land had been changed, gifted life by the chosen of Labott. It was in this time, when the Half-Hearted saw that lands of Eld and they were awed by the witnessed vision. Kael spoke to them each and said, "Do not lower faith, for these demons will tempt you but give you no glory." For a time, the Sons heeded the warning given to them by their father. The nine left the conquored lands to find themselves within the wilderness. They swore to keep faith but their demon blood overtook them and they went to the land of the Eld. It was there that they all learned of the demons' ways of the Forbidden Arts. After seven months they returned from their venture and were welcome home with loving arms. However, Resh had mastered the dark arts of illusions and hid their true purpose from Kael. The nine began teaching Man the Forbidden Arts, each one a master of a different school, and soon there were many within the ranks of Man that had been corrupted by the arcane. For many more cycles the corruption festered within the hearts and homes of Man, unknown by all who remained faithful. Part VI, Journey of Truth The war drums continued through nights and days, unhindered by opposition of demons. They were driven into the great mountains to hide in the cover of their mist. The chilling fog permeated the very fabric Man wore to protect themselves from the cold. The air was like a freezing ocean, soaking the army to their bone. It was a hellish place, a place of nightmared stories. The demon Eld used their profane magics to protect themselves from this chilled fog. The General of Man once again turned to his faith in the Lord. He set out upon a quest to speak with Him once more. He walked alone into the hills above them, the chill of the air biting at his heart. The shadows taunted, saying to him that the night will take his heart and they will feast upon his flesh and that they will take his soul to their master and it will be consumed. For the darkest of eternities he shall know only suffering. But Kael stood fast and pressed on, he spoke back to the shadow saying, "You are but Nothing. Your power is of the void and I will not sway to it. The Lord will guide my hand and hold my heart. His light will warm my skin and lay claim to your domain. The shadows will retreat and your Nothing will be replaced by hope. For it is here, in this place, that we shall build our empire." A righteous light shined from Kael, pushing the darkness and shadow back. The path before Kael was clear and his heart was warmed by it. The shadow vanished and the Hero of Man continued through the path of light before him. It was here that he found a cave. The shadow and Nothing held this place as its domain, but Kael's virtue lit the way and the rocks and stone sparkled and reflected with the light of truth. He followed a small stream as he journeyed deeper into the darkness. The air filled with a stench of death and his eyes were filled with the sight of it. The lost and damned surrounded him, but his heart was strong and fear did not take him. He lived his whole life around death. The darkness did not frighten him. He lived his whole life in the shadows of titans. The monsters did not frighten him. He saw the dead of those long gone and many who had recently died. His own men, lost to battle, were among him now. He knew now that he was within the Underworld. The path he was on lead to a shallow pool of crystal water. He looked within and saw only a reflection of the man that he had once been, a man lost as a slave. A dead man. He spoke, "The Eld speak with demons. I hear them now. They know only pain, much like yourself. Their suffering leaves them as dead. They should be left as such." But Kael spoke back saying, "If they are as dead then I shall raise them up and release them from their suffering. I am not their conqueror, but their savior. In time, they shall praise me as Man praises me. The whole of the land will live in peace." But the reflection knew nothing of this. It could not comprehend the glory that would be had. In actuality, it feared it. Kael left the cave, his light stronger than before. Those who crept in the darkness cowered at his passing. He returned then to his camp and went to his people. He spoke to them, "Chosen of God, hear my now. I have seen the darkness and the light. I know death and he is afraid of me. He is afraid of us! See beyond the ice and past the chill of doom. Fill your hearts with the warmth of knowing that we are not destroyers, but liberators. Those who fall under toe do not perish in vain. They pave the way to salvation, both your own and their kin. We shall free them from the shackles of evil." In these words the Army of Man filled their heart with the warmth of it. They felt the chill of the air no longer. Their strength returned and they pushed on with renewed vigor. Their love for each other and their cause secured them from the ice of the deviled mountains.